Sasuke and Hakura Fight Drachimeir
by WolvesReign13
Summary: Yes, this is a sidestory from the fanfic I'm writing that's called 'War Pack'. I don't know if I'll add this in as one of the chapters...tell me what you think!


Anger surged through the black wolf, jaws snapping, Sasuke threw himself at the slavering creature that had once been a part of his pack.

Hakura crouched, nursing her wounds at the top of the stairs. Hakura had been ambushed by Drachimeir, the wolf Sasuke was now trying to kill. She had been looking for Sasuke so they could escape together, but the evil wolf, Drachimeir, had been waiting for her and surprised her with a vicious bite to the leg and a slashed ribcage.

So she stayed out of sight, eavesdropping on two wolves desperate to tear each other's throats out, willing Drachimeir away so she could get to Sasuke, try to get out together. These last three weeks of being held prisoner here she hoped that she would get a chance to surprise the guard who always checked on her every hour by hiding in the darkest shadow and when he opened the door, she would go for his throat. Hakura began to get upset, for both herself and Sasuke. She and Sasuke had always been close, but now they were even closer. Sasuke didn't show any mercy for those who have hurt Hakura, and usually ends up killing the unlucky person who touched his beloved partner.

Drachimeir used to be part of her pack and he had been the alpha male and his mate was NightFang, Riz's mother. Riz's father was indeed Drachimeir, but after NightFang got pregnant, he started to change. Hakura wasn't sure why he started to become so mean, but he started to beat NightFang one night, but little did he know the rest of the pack was never far from their expecting alpha and mother-figure. Drachimeir only landed one blow; and the pack was in there and was tearing him apart. Before Hakura could land the finishing blow, Drachimeir used his duke claw and tore into her chest; causing her to fly back and scream in pain. The pack rushed to her side and Drachimeir limped away; never to be seen of again. He wasn't seen until three fateful weeks ago, when Hakura and Sasuke were out looking at the stars and moon like they usually do and he caught them. It wasn't easy, but Sasuke gave in as soon as they threatened to kill Hakura.

As Hakura inched down the dark hallway unnoticed, she caught a glimpse of Sasuke's eyes. She gasped, they had turned into Sharingan, but instead of the color being red, and it was golden. Sasuke was now in his magnificent wolf form; deep black with blazing golden eyes, the exact opposite of Hakura's fur.

The two wolves circled each other slowly. Drachimeir, more used to his wolf form, kept rearing up on his hind legs, trying to intimidate Sasuke. Hakura watched the muscles ripple across Sasuke's flank as he leapt at Drachimeir, snarling with rage. But her former father-figure was too quick; he darted aside. Sasuke skidded across the slick floor but before he even had a chance to recover, Drachimeir came up behind him and sank his jaws into Sasuke's back. Sasuke's howl of agony as he tore himself free went right through Hakura.

Sasuke's wolf form looked more powerful, but he was hesitant, unsure of what his fairly new body could do. If Drachimeir didn't back down, the fight wouldn't go on much longer. Hakura closed her eyes. She believed in wolf-humans because she was one but she didn't believe in other fairy stories such as mermaids or anything of that sort. She's once had a cat girl friend and a bunny girl so she believed in those types of people because she was one too. As the sounds of carnage raged on, Hakura knew she had to do something. Maybe it was time to forget the raging pain in her wounds and protect her 'big brother'.

Sasuke's senses raced at dizzying speed. He felt immensely strong, yet weak as a kitten. It was like going from a bicycle to driving a race car- he had all this speed and power, but he lacked this type of experience against such a skilled fighter. He had fought other wolves and humans and won easily, but he wasn't used to fighting a wolf that was older and more experienced than him. The trouble Sasuke was having was that his mind kept taking time out to marvel at the thrill and the fear of having so much bestial muscle at his command, Drachimeir had no such distractions. He was well used to his wolf form and in the heat of their fighting, all that crap about the two of them being in the same pack seemed shot to hell.

Drachimeir was out for the kill, he closed in on Sasuke once again, claws swiping at Sasuke's throat. Sasuke retreated, backing up against the granite fireplace, feeling the heat of the dying fire on his hind legs. As Drachimeir lunged for him again, Sasuke dodged aside. Drachimier's paws sizzled as they struck the red-hot coals, and he howled in rage and pain. The stink of burning hair and flesh caught in Sasuke's nostrils. He bared his teeth, he should attack now, tear flesh and snap bone and take the life of the one who hurt Hakura.

Drachimeir reared up and smashed into his flank, pressing him down, teeth tearing at Sasuke's face. Sasuke tried to roll free, but he was trapped, pressing down hard against the floor. He closed his eyes, feeling dizzy and carefree. Before Sasuke lost full attention, he heard the sound of bone being crushed. He opened his eyes to see Hakura backing away in her wolf form. Drachimeir was still holding him down but he was only using three legs, the forth leg had been shattered by Hakura's jaws.

With a low menacing growl Drachimeir turned from Sasuke to face his former 'daughter'. She curled up her lips to reveal her long jagged fangs and pushed her ears forward showing no fear. Drachimeir pounced at her. Hakura staggered to move but couldn't. She went down under his weight, all but vanishing beneath him.

Without thinking, Sasuke reared forward and seized Drachimeir by the neck, trying to drag him away to give Hakura a chance to get away. Drachimeir twisted furiously in his grip, and Sasuke felt the hot tang of blood in his jaws as they broke skin. Rolling over, Drachimeir tried to break free. He took Sasuke with him, throwing him bodily into the air. As Sasuke hit the ground, the impact jarred through his body. His grip on Drachimier's throat tightened. With a wet crunching sound, Drachimier's windpipe was crushed between Sasuke's teeth like a drinking straw.

Sasuke pushed himself free and backed away. Blood frothed from Drachimeir's sagging jaws as he clawed at his spurting throat. Hakura was staring at him. She looked frightened, bewildered; horrified. Unable to watch his friend in pain any longer, Sasuke trudged up to Hakura and put his muzzle in her face to block the view of Drachimeir from her. She buried her now human face in Sasuke's furry neck and wept for the first time in years. She wept long and loud, clinging to Sasuke's neck as if he would disappear if she didn't hold on to him. Sasuke nuzzled her with his muzzle and brushed her long black hair out of her face. Then he pushed her back to look into her tear-stained face. He looked into her eyes and licked her tears away and whimpered. Hakura smiled and stood up with Sasuke. In his wolf form, he was as tall as her. Sasuke was 6 feet tall including his ears up straight. Hakura had to look up to see his face and he knelt down for her to climb on his back. Hakura's leg was injured and he didn't want her to exert herself. She climbed on his back and held on tight as they leaped out of the house; going home.


End file.
